Destination
by fyeahlaffertymartin
Summary: Nathan vai se mudar, por motivos pessoais. E vai encontrar na nova cidade, não só novos amigos e problemas, mas também, vai ter que enfrentar coisas que nunca havia imaginado.
1. Piloto

Destination

"Mãe, eu preciso ir. Essa cidade não é mais meu lugar. Tree Hill não é mais casa pra mim."

Nathan morava numa cidade chamada Tree Hill. Mas após descobrir a verdade sobre seu pai, e seu irmão Lucas, ele preferiu deixar a cidade. Seu relacionamento com Haley, não ia tão bem, por causa de Lucas, e depois que ela foi a Turnê com Chris, o relacionamento acabou de vez. Deb, sua mãe, realmente não queria que ele fosse, mas era preciso.  
Durante sua viagem, Nathan perde algumas curvas e acaba se perdendo.

Depois de dirigir horas na direção errada, anoitece e ele para numa cidade chamada Beacon Hills. Ele resolve passar a noite no hotel.  
No outro dia, ele está pronto pra deixar a cidade, quando passa em frente ao Colégio de Beacon Hills. Ele para o carro, e entra no colégio.  
"Mr. Scott, você tem certeza que quer estudar aqui? Esse é um colégio muito concorrido na cidade, não podemos desperdiçar tempo." Diz o diretor, tentando descobrir os interesses do rapaz.  
"Tenho. Eu não posso perder esse ano, senhor. Eu tenho certeza." Nathan responde.  
"Certo, amanhã volte pronto pra começar.".

Nathan deixa a sala, e esbarra em Scott.  
"Desculpa." Ele diz e continua andando.

Nathan continua andando, e deixa o colégio.

xxx

Allison se aproxima por trás de Scott, e tapa os olhos dele.  
"Quem é?" Ela fala no ouvido dele.  
"Não faço ideia" Ele diz, e se vira.  
"Então, nós vamos estudar certo? Depois da aula?" Ela pergunta, olhando pra ele, e esperando a resposta.  
"... É... Claro"  
"Ok, então eu te vejo mais tarde" Eles se despedem, e ela entra no carro do pai dela.

xxx

Scott deixa a escola com Stiles, e vai até a casa de Derek.  
"Derek! Eu sei que você está aí!" Ele grita, chamando Derek.  
Derek saí de dentro da casa. "O que você quer?"  
"Você descobriu quem é? – um intervalo – O alfa."  
"Não, ainda. Mas eu vou descobrir" Derek diz, e Stiles tenta dizer alguma coisa. "E vocês? Alguma ideia?"  
Scott interrompe Stiles, e responde Derek "Não, nenhuma."  
Stiles perde a paciência "Hey! Eu tenho uma ideia. Você disse que Scott é da Alcateia dele, certo? Então você pode uivar, e chama-lo. Não é isso que os lobos fazem?"  
Derek e Scott param, pensam e dizem: "É, pode funcionar."

Fade out  
xxx

Fade in

Anoitece, Allison continua esperando por Scott.  
Allison atende uma chamada de Lydia.  
"Ele já chegou?" Lydia diz.  
"Não, mas ele só está atrasado 27 minutos."  
"Nós vamos te buscar aí" Jackson diz, pelo telefone.  
"Não, ele vai vir. Tá tudo bem." Ela completa e o carro de Jackson para perto dela.  
"É muito tarde, pra você estar esperando aqui." Jackson diz, enquanto saí do carro.  
Allison recebe uma mensagem 'Me encontre na escola -Scott'  
"É ele com uma ótima desculpa pra estar 30 minutos atrasado?" Lydia pergunta  
"Não, exatamente."

Fade out  
xxx

Scott, Stiles e Derek estão na porta da escola.  
"Então, explique novamente, como você vai atrair o Alfa até aqui? E vai mata-lo, sem morrer durante?" Derek pergunta à Scott, e ambos olham pra Stiles.  
"O plano é esse: Nós vamos até o microfone da escola, e você vai uivar. Quando ele ouvir, ele vai vir até nós. Na parte de não morrer, é com você." Stiles explica o plano pros dois.  
"Basicamente, você vai me ajudar a atrair a fera, mas na parte mais importante eu vou ter que me virar? Valeu." Scott diz, enquanto eles caminham até a entrada do Colégio.  
"Esses dois, ainda vão nos matar." Derek diz, se preparando para plano de Stiles.  
Eles começam a caminhar pelos corredores, até a sala do diretor.  
"Então, se ele vier? O que eu devo fazer?" Scott pergunta à Stiles, que está ligando o microfone.  
"Sei lá. Ataca ele, ou algo de Lobisomem" Stiles diz, sem nenhuma ideia.  
"Ok, ótimo plano.".

xxx

Nathan está andando pela Cidade. Ele não sabe do toque de recolher. Ele não está muito longe de onde Scott está, ou seja, o Colégio.  
Scott uiva muito alto, e Nathan consegue ouvir. Atraído pelo som estranho, segue o som, até os arredores do Colégio.  
Scott deixa o colégio novamente, e se encontra com Derek.  
"Mas o quê? Vocês querem que os caçadores de todo o estado, venham atrás da gente?" Derek questiona ambos.  
"Foi mal. Agente não sabia que ia ser tão alto." Scott diz, envergonhado, mas cheio de orgulho.  
Nathan que ainda está aos arredores, ouve parte da conversa.  
"Ok. Agora é só esperar." Derek diz, enquanto Nathan se esconde atrás do carro.  
"É. Mas será que ele vai vir mesmo? Quero dizer, você tem certeza que ele é parte da alcateia?" Stiles pergunta à Derek.  
"É claro que é. Foi ele quem..." Derek é interrompido por alguma coisa que é ergue, enquanto saí sangue por sua boca.  
"Mas o quê?" Scott e Stiles correm pra dentro do Colégio, enquanto Nathan entra no carro.  
O alfa arremessa Derek contra a parede e segue na direção do Colégio.

Fade out  
xxx


	2. A mordida

_Flash back_

" _Anteriormente: "É. Mas será que ele vai vir mesmo? Quero dizer, você tem certeza que ele é parte da alcateia?" Stiles pergunta à Derek.  
"É claro que é. Foi ele quem..." Derek é interrompido por alguma coisa que é ergue, enquanto saí sangue por sua boca.  
"Mas o quê?" Scott e Stiles correm pra dentro do Colégio, enquanto Nathan entra no carro. - "É muito tarde, pra você estar esperando aqui." Jackson diz, enquanto saí do carro.  
Allison recebe uma mensagem 'Me encontre na escola -Scott'  
"É ele com uma ótima desculpa pra estar 30 minutos atrasado?" Lydia pergunta  
"Não, exatamente." "_

Nathan está escondido dentro do carro. Aparentemente o Alfa não o viu. O Alfa segue na direção da escola.  
Stiles e Scott correm e procuram por uma sala aberta.  
Allison, Jackson e Lydia chegam à entrada do Colégio.  
"O que diabos McCall veio fazer aqui?" Jackson diz, olhando pra entrada.  
"Eu não tenho ideia. Mas vou descobrir." Allison completa, e caminha em direção à entrada.  
Nathan saí do carro, e se aproxima de Derek.  
"Derek, hey! Derek! Acorda!" Nathan tenta chamar atenção de Derek.  
Jackson ouve a voz de Nathan.  
"Ouviu isso?" Jackson reage ao tal som.  
" O quê?" Lydia não ouviu, e não entende.  
"Droga!" Nathan se esconde.  
"Isso. Tem alguma coisa por aqui." Jackson diz, e saí do carro.  
"Jackson, o que você está fazendo? Porque está saindo do carro?" Lydia está assustada.  
"Eu só vou dar uma olhada" Jackson olha em volta, e não vê nada.  
"Viu? Tem alguma coisa?" Lydia pergunta, preocupada.  
"Não." Ele entra de novo.  
Nathan corre e se esconde atrás do muro.  
Jackson se distraí com o som e Nathan aproveita a chance pra entrar no Colégio.

xxx

Dentro do colégio

Scott e Stiles estão no Vestiário.  
"Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora?" Stiles pergunta, enquanto Scott tenta colocar alguma coisa na porta.  
"Sei lá. Cadê o Derek? Ele já devia estar aqui." Scott diz, enquanto Stiles tem uma ideia.  
"Derek está morto, Scott. Você não viu o sangue? Ele não pode estar vivo." Stiles nota uma porta no vestiário.  
"Ele não pode estar morto. Ele se cura." Scott reluta e Stiles abre a porta.  
"Hey! Aqui. Essa é a nossa deixa. Vem!" Stiles e Scott deixam o Vestiário, e colocam alguma coisa contra a porta.  
"Você acha que ele vai conseguir tirar..." Stiles é interrompido pelo barulho do Alfa arremessando uma mesa contra a parede.  
"Eu não quero estar aqui pra saber."  
Eles correm e saem no corredor de novo.

xxx

Allison chegou até a piscina do primeiro andar. Ela está procurando por Scott.  
"Scott? Você tá aqui? Scott?"  
Scott consegue ouvi-la, por causa da super-audição.  
"Allison! Stiles, Allison está aqui. Nós precisamos encontra-la."  
Allison recebe uma chamada de Stiles.  
"Stiles? O que você e Scott estão fazendo no colégio?"  
"Isso não importa, onde você está?"  
"No primeiro andar." Ela responde.  
"Onde exata..." A ligação começa a cortar.  
"O quê? Stiles! Você ainda está a... Aaah!" Ela grita e a ligação caí.

xxx

Allison se assusta com Nathan.  
"Desculpa. Eu não quis te assustar."  
"Quem é você?" Allison não o conhece ainda.  
"Ninguém. Você precisa sair daqui. Tem uma saí..." Ele aponta uma das saídas mais rápidas, mas ela o interrompe.  
"Como assim ninguém?" Allison insiste.  
"Nathan. Agora, você precisa sair daqui."  
"Eu não posso. Meu namorado está aqui, e ele me chamou aqui." Allison ignora o conselho de Nathan.  
"Ok. Boa sorte, então." Ele diz, e caminha na outra direção.  
"Espera! O que você quer dizer com boa sorte?"  
"Nada. Só quero dizer que é melhor você sair daqui." Ele diz, e deixa a sala da piscina.  
Scott e Stiles finalmente encontram Allison.  
"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Scott pergunta, enquanto abraça ela.  
"Você me mandou vir."  
"Não."  
Ela mostra a mensagem.  
"Me encontre na escola" ele lê, e não entende.  
"Scott, porque eu sinto que você não me mandou isso?" Allison pergunta, confusa.  
"Porque eu não mandei" Stiles entende, mas prefere não falar nada.

xxx

Na entrada.

Lydia e Jackson estão preocupados com Allison.  
"É melhor agente entrar, ela pode estar em perigo." Jackson diz, enquando deixa o carro.  
Lydia continua no carro.  
"Você vem?" Ele diz, enquanto caminha até a entrada.  
"Jackson! Espera!" Ela deixa o carro, e corre atrás dele.  
Derek já levantou, mas estava esperando eles se distraírem.  
Derek entra no colégio também.

xxx

Nathan não deixou o colégio, ele está procurando por uma sala aberta.  
"Qual é? Eles tem que ter esquecido uma."  
Ele encontra uma, entre aberta.  
Ele força a porta, algo está a impedindo. Depois de muito forçar, ele a abre, mas atraí muita atenção.  
"Droga!" ele sussurra, e começa a correr pelo corredor.  
Allison ouve alguma coisa.  
"Hey, ouviram isso?"  
"Ouvi." Scott responde, e olha pra Stiles.  
Jackson e Lydia finalmente encontram Allison.  
Stiles olha ao redor, e diz:  
"Gente, é melhor agente sair daqui."  
Scott olha pra cima, e vê algo se mechendo.  
"Tem uma escada ali" Allison diz, e eles correm na direção da escada.

xxx

Na biblioteca

Nathan tentou correr mais não adiantou e ele foi mordido na perna.  
Ele não sabe bem pelo o quê.  
"Droga! Como eu vou sair da aqui agora?" Nathan sussurra, sentindo dor.  
Scott escuta alguma coisa e se lembra das chaves da diretoria.  
"Stiles, vem cá. Lembra que tem uma cópia das chaves na direção? Então, eu vou pega-las."  
"De jeito nenhum. Esse tal de Alfa ainda está lá fora." Stiles diz, tentando proteger Scott.  
"Exatamente. Eu não posso deixar ele vir aqui e matar todo mundo." Scott diz, e vai até a porta.  
"O quê você tá fazendo?" Lydia pergunta, percebendo que ele vai abrir a porta.  
"Eu vou pegar as chaves, nós vamos precisar delas." Scott responde.  
"O quê? Você não pode ir. É muito perigoso." Allison segura Scott pela mão.  
"Eu tenho que ir. É nossa única chance." Scott tenta explicar.  
"Você não entende? Sei lá o que estiver lá fora, está tentando nos matar. Se você sair, você vai virar um alvo fácil." Allison continua o impedindo.  
"Eu tenho que tentar. Eu vou me cuidar, eu prometo." Ele abre a porta e deixa a sala.

xxx

Ao chegar na direção, ele encontra as chaves.  
"Chave do Ginásio, não. Chave da biblioteca, não. Chave da Sala de Quimica, não. Chave da sala de música, não. Onde está?!"  
"A que tem um adesivo verde." Nathan sussurra.  
Ele vira. "Quem é... Você é o cara de hoje mais cedo, que esbarrou em mim. Como você sabia?"  
"Eu vi ele falando hoje mais cedo." Nathan diz, e se encosta na porta. "Sua namorada está aqui, mas eu acho que você já sabe, já que chamou ela aqui. Mas só pra você tem uma ideia, tem alguma coisa mordendo gente aqui dentro." Nathan o avisa sobre Allison.  
"É eu sei. Mas eu não... Espera, ele te mordeu? Ou algo do tipo?"  
"Isso não importa, importa?" Nathan tenta evitar o assunto.  
"Na verdade, sim. Então?"  
"Talvez." Nathan continua sem assumir ou negar nada.  
"Olha, se ele fez, você tem um sério problema. Acredite em mim." Scott tenta avisar-lo  
"Tem uma saída, é só seguir reto. Você vai encontrar uma porta azul." Nathan indica e deixa a sala.  
"Hey, espera!" Scott vai atrás dele, mas ele já havia sumido.  
Scott começa a andar pelos corredores, procurando a Sala de Quimica. Ele acaba chegando ao Ginásio.  
"Droga! Onde é?!" Scott fala, não muito alto.  
Ele ouve alguma coisa e se vira. É o Alfa.  
Nathan já sofre com as multações, e ouve como um grito o resmungo de Scott.  
"Esse cara quer morrer mesmo." Nathan tenta seguir o resmungo.  
Ao chegar ao Ginásio, ele vê o Alfa e Scott, face à face.

xxx  
Fade out


End file.
